Western Suppertime
by Madagascar Queen
Summary: What if our favorte show cow meets this strange blood thirsty plant? Read to find. You don't have to if this'll make you uncomfortable.


**This is my frst HotR/LSoH fanfic. This is no offense to any Home on the Range fan (including Bovine Beauty and myself) or any Little Shop of Horrors fans . I just got hooked to the songs, Suppertime and its reprise. I saw Little Shop of Horrors a few weeks ago, which was a little weird, but some of the songs were pretty cool. Anyways, Enjoy! It's Suppertime!**

* * *

One morning, the well-known show cow, Maggie, woke up in some dark and strange jungle-like garden. Once her eyes opened, she was confused and concerned at the same time.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?"

Once up, she decided to look for someone to direct her back to Patch of Heaven. Little did she know was that someone or _something_ was looking for _her_.

Out of nowhere, a deep singing voice echoed through the garden.

**_Hey, little lady, hello_**

Maggie's ears were picked up by the voice. "Who's there?"

_**You're lookin' cute as can be**_

She started to look around her for she can't see who was singing. "Is someone here?"

_**You're lookin' might sweet**_

She was getting a tad irritated that whoever the voice is still didn't appear. "I said who said that?"

_**Can't you tell, girl?**_ Soon bloom a large plant, a crossover between a flytrap and a rutabaga, no eyes, big lips, and sharp teeth with long, long, vines and branches. _**It's me.**_

Maggie couldn't believe her eyes at such a humongous flora. "WHAT THE HECK?"

_**The name is Audrey II**_

The plant tapped her shoulder with his vine.

_**This plant is talkin' to you.**_

"This can't be real!" she exclaimed.

"Believe it baby. It talks!" spoke Audrey II.

"Is this some dream?" asked Maggie.

"No," told the plant, "and you ain't in Kansas, neither."

Soon, Maggie decided not to be fooled. "This is some joke, right?"

"Oh, no, not at all, doll. Do me a favor, will you, plum pie?"

"What favor?" she asked.

He showed her his vines. "I need some water in the worst way. There's a watering can hidden deep in some of the branch Look at my dried-up branches. I'm a goner, honey!"

_**Come on and give me a drink**_

Maggie was still suspicious. "How do I know if I should?"

He wrapped some vines around her neck like a boa

_**Hey little lady, be nice**_

She started to feel a tad bad. "Well, sorry. That's all you need?"

_**Sure do, I'll drink it straight**_

She looked at the vines again. "Well, your leaves are kind of crumbling."

_**Don't need no glass or no ice**_

She showed sympathy as she removed the vines with her tail with a little smile. "Ok, I'll get the can."

_**Don't need a twist of lime**_

As Maggie stormed through the bush, she found the can. "There it is."

At that moment, Audrey II got completely sneaky.

_**AND NOW IT'S SUPPERTIME!**_

Just at the moment Maggie looked back, his vines were tightly grabbing her legs and entire body one by one!

No matter how much she struggled, his vines were too thick and strong.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh relax darlin'. It'll be easier for. Join my dearest friends and mush me."

Maggie couldn't help but choke at what he said. "Friends?"

Audrey II made a clear and frightening point. "They're right inside!"

His vines wrapped around her mouth and got the poor cow closer and closer to his giant mouth. No matter how much she screamed, no one could hear her anywhere!

At the moment when her fate was about to end, she heard different voices.

"Maggie! Maggie! Wake up." She heard a light British voice. "Are you ok?" asked a light, soft voice. When she opened her eyes, it was her two friends, Mrs. Calloway and Grace.

She was inside the barn. "What happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"You were yelling a few seconds ago," said Grace.

"Are you alright, dearie," Mrs. Calloway asked her.

Maggie stormed outside the barn to see if she was dreaming, but luckily, she was still at Patch of Heaven.

She felt nothing but blissful relief. "Oh, man. It was just a nightmare. Hey, girls. Do you think there's ever such a thing as a giant plant that feeds on blood?" she asked them.

"A giant carnivorous plant? Absolute nonsense," boasted Mrs. Calloway.

Grace couldn't agree with her more. "Yeah. Like you said, it was only a nightmare."

Maggie couldn't help but and smile. "You're probably right." Then she could only look back on the dream and laugh. "I mean a giant, man-eating plant. Come on."

They all headed back inside the barn and put the silly dream behind them.

* * *

**If you want to make a crossover fanfic like this (with your favorite live/animated females), I could start this community. But make sure your woman's encounter with Audrey II is a dream. Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
